Bosses (SF2)
The "bosses" in the Shadow Fight 2 are demons who escaped from beyond the Gates of Shadows when Shadow broke the "laws of the elders" by opening the gates, hoping for a worthy battle. Shadow needs to defeat the demons in order to obtain their seals and close the gates he once opened. Lynx Lynx is the very first demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. Lynx is the leader of a group of assassins knows as the "Order of the Assassins." When he meets the player, he dismisses the player as a pathetic fighter, instead sending Shin to take care of the player. Lynx has five bodyguards who, once defeated, clear the way for the player to battle L'ynx'. Lynx's weapons are his Claws - which have a moderate range, high damage and outclass most of the weapons in the first province. Lynx is also the first enemy to use ranged weapons. His special ability is that he can throw down a smoke bomb and become invisible. When Lynx is defeated, he grants the player the Blue Seal, and allows him/her to buy ranged weapons in the store. If the player defeats Lynx '''in Eclipse mode, he/she can get his weapon. During the fights with '''Lynx and his bodyguards, the track "Black Warrior" plays. Hermit Hermit is the second demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. Like Lynx, he has five bodyguards - however his "bodyguards" are disciples. All of them have names based on martial art styles. Hermit is famous for his mysterious power, which is revealed to be arcane magic. Hermit's Academy is killing off all other academies in the town. It is revealed that Hermit's disciples resent him and only learn from him in an attempt to discover his secret. Dragon, Hermit's first disciple, reveals that there is a strong competition, full of aspiring warriors that are trying to get a place at Hermit's academy. Hermit wields dual sabers, and is the first enemy the player encounters who uses magic. He changes his ranged weapon to a more powerful one each round the player defeats him. Once Hermit is defeated in a round, he will start to use magic - first, he uses the Lightning arrow, then switches to a Water Ball once the player defeats him again. Hermit's special ability is that he can enter a transcendent state that allows him to summon lightning strikes at will; however, Hermit is unable to move while casting this ability, so Shadow can attack him at will. If the player defeats Hermit' '''in Eclipse mode, he/she can get his weapon. During the fights with '''Hermit' and his disciples, the track "Old Sensei" plays. Butcher Butcher is the third demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with Lynx and Hermit, he has five bodyguards. His first bodyguard is Bird, who attempts to ambush the three protagonists (Shadow, Sensei and May). She leads them to a secluded part of town saying that it will take their breath away once and for all. Upon escorting them to her destination, she strikes, but the player defeats her. Bird's brings forth the rest of Butcher's gang, directing the protagonists to Butcher himself. Butcher is a bandit who raises children from a young age, training them to be violent and aggressive. Butcher was introduced by name in Act II to the protagonist by Hermit, who says that Butcher has been harassing Hermit for some time now for Hermit's profound knowledge in magic, so he can wreak even more destruction across the province. Butcher wields a pair of meat cleavers, which cause bleeding effects on the player when they hit. His special ability is that he can stomp the ground, which causes a small earthquake; If Shadow is caught on the ground when he lands, the player will lose a portion of his health as well as fall. If defeated in eclipse, Butcher ''' will give his weapon to the player. During the fights with '''Butcher and his gang, the track "Sparring" plays. Wasp Wasp is the fourth demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. She is the daughter of The Pirate King, a minor character who Wasp killed after being manipulated by Widow. Wasp is also a pirate, and with her father's passing, became the new Pirate King. As with the other demons, she has five bodyguards who have their names themed on the sea. However, the 3 first "bodyguards" are a rival pirate crew called the New Blood; The last 2 "bodyguards" are Wasp's mentors. Wasp wields a green naginata. Her special ability is that she can jump off the edges of the battlefield and swoop across the screen, damaging the player; However, the attack can be dodged by rolling or a well-timed duck. If defeated in eclipse Wasp ''' will give her weapon to the player. During the fights with '''Wasp and the other pirates, the track "Ship Battle" ''plays. Widow Widow is the fifth demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with the other demons, she has five bodyguards named on animals particularly of cold regions, which serves to hint at the metaphor of her cold-hardheartedness and indifference towards her admirers, though she does seem to hint some genuine feelings for Shadow, as he was unaffected by her enchantments. Her "bodyguards" are people who were enchanted by her magic and beauty. Widow wields a pair of fans with a leeching effect. Her special ability is that she can teleport behind the player and backstab '''Shadow', doing a noticeable amount of damage. This can be avoided by doing a very well-timed roll, a backwards kick as soon as she teleports, or simply intercepting her before she has the chance to teleport. If defeated in eclipse Widow ''' will give her weapon to the player. During the fights with '''Widow and her suitors, the track "Shadow Lady" plays. Shogun Shogun is the sixth demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. As with the other demons, he has five bodyguards. His bodyguards seem to believe that Shadow is some sort of Prince after they have been beaten. Then the person who is one rank higher in the hierarchy is notified, but they don't believe the lower commander and penalize them until they themselves get beaten and so on. All of Shogun's bodyguards have certain army ranks as their names. Shogun was once a servant of a man of royal birth, simply known as the Prince. Seeing the incompetence of said Prince, and how his nation was falling to ruin because of this man, Shogun masterminded the disappearance of the Prince, without the awareness of his followers, and seized power for himself, thus founding a new nation called the Empire, which while it was certainly stronger and more powerful than the previous nation headed by the Prince, this nation showed to be tyrannical and somewhat despotic, as hinted in the dialogue from Shogun's bodyguards. Shogun wields a katana and a wakizashi blade - the pair of blades is called a Daisho. His special ability is that he can call clones of his bodyguards (these clones have the same appearance as Shogun) who will come from either side of the screen at random intervals, one at a time, and attempt to strike Shadow once before "flying" upwards. The clones can't be harmed, their attacks can't be blocked, and they are quite difficult to dodge, but it's possible. If the player defeats Shogun' '''in Eclipse mode, he/she can get his weapon. During the fight with '''Shogun', the track "Burning Town " plays. Titan ' Titan' is the final boss in the Shadow Fight 2 single-player mode. He is the greatest of all the demons and is feared by the other six lesser demons. Titan can mold one's memories and thoughts, and bend someone's will with ease - in fact, much of his military is comprised of mind-controlled soldiers. He has many mysterious powers which make him fearsome. Titan wields a wicked, two-handed sword called The Desolator. There is a handle attached on its side to aid in it's usage, since the blade is so heavy. Titan's Bodyguards mention that they have beaten other demon bosses, and Titan thinks that they are as powerful as Shadow. During the fight with Titan, the track "Titan" plays. Underworld Bosses Volcano Volcano is the first Eternal encountered in the multiplayer act, Underworld, of Shadow Fight 2. He is one of the four bosses of Underworld. He has a shield of 1700 points which has to be destroyed in 5 minutes and 20 seconds before the players can challenge him. Megalith Megalith Megalith is the second Eternal encountered in the multiplayer act, Underworld. He is a stone-like humanoid being. His palace is a mine full of different gems. He has a shield of 5600 points which has to be destroyed in 8 minutes and 40 seconds before the players can challenge him. Fungus Fungus Fungus is the third Eternal encountered in the multiplayer act, Underworld. He is a living giant mushroom and has power to control mushrooms. He has a shield of 11100 points which has to be destroyed in 12 minutes and 40 seconds before the players can challenge him. Vortex Vortex Vortex is the last Eternal encountered in Shadow Fight 2. He is a sea creature.He has a shield of 20000 points which has to be destroyed in 17 minutes before the players can challenge him. Fatum Fatum is the first Eternal encountered on Tier 2 of the Underworld . The Player must reach DAN 4 to challenge her. Arkhos Arkhos is the second Eternal encountered on Tier 2 of the Underworld. The Player must reach DAN 5 to challenge him. He is a giant rat. 'Hoaxen ' Hoaxen is the third and last Eternal encountered on Tier 2 of the Underworld. The player must reach DAN 6 to challenge him. He said he and his brother are the "creators". Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Bodyguards